Falling Down
by Kimono'z
Summary: Sasuke adalah Sang Kapten dalam Pelayanan Udara Angkatan Laut Kekaisaran Jepang. Banyak misi berbahaya yang ia emban. Memiliki waktu lebih, tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Dan Hinata, ia adalah orang yang berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya. Hinata (sangat) tidak menyukai perang./#EndingWave #WordsforU/


_Tuhan menciptakan dunia untuk dibagi bersama. Ditempati bersama; untukmu, untukku, untuk siapapun._

 _Kita berdiri di bawah langit yang sama. Berpijak pada bumi yang sama, oksigen yang kuhirup sama pula denganmu._

 _Hal yang membuat kita hidup dan bertahan adalah sama, Sas. Lantas ... apa kau tidak lelah pada semua ini?_

 _Apa sebegitu menyenangkan perang dilakukan?_

 _Membunuh, merampas, merenggut nyawa dari orang-orang yang bahkan tidak tahu apa arti perang._

 _Aku sedih melihat Jepang yang sekarang. Jepang ku yang tamak, rakus dan tidak tahu malu berbangga diri mendapat mangsa baru._

 _Kita mencuri kebahagiaan orang lain, melakukan pelanggaran HAM dan dianggap legal._

 _Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana pandangan muridku tentang ini ..._.

 _Sas, terkadang aku takut menatapmu._

 _Bukan aku takut kau menjadi monster dan kehilangan sisi kemanusiaanmu. Yang kutakutkan adalah saat di mana perang tidak lagi ramah padamu._

 _Perang membawa luka dan kesedihan bagi pihak yang dimenangkan. Apa yang ditanam, itu pula yang dituai. Cepat atau lambat luka itu akan didapat negeri ini. Luka yang sama seperti yang mereka rasakan, tak terkecuali untukmu, karena karma tidak pernah salah mencari tuannya_.

 _Sas, aku takut semua berbalik padamu_

 _Jadi ..._

 _Bisa tolong hentikan ini?_

.

.

.

Bomber terpedo _B5N2_ Tipe 97 Model 3 'Kate', menembakkan suar hijau memberi sinyal penyerangan.

Ratusan pesawat skuadron, pesawat terpedo, pengebom tukik dan pesawat penyerang mengudara di atas pangkalan Angkatan Laut Amerika Serikat. Labuhan Pearl Harbour menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana pesawat-pesawat itu menggempur secara tiba-tiba dengan membabi buta. Fajar pembawa bahala bagi negeri Paman Sam. Mereka tidak tahu bila pada tanggal 26 November, Jepang menyusupkan sebanyak enam kapal induk pengangkut pesawat yang bergerak dari teluk Hitokappu, Kepulauan Kuril, menuju Pearl Harbor. Armada kapal tersebut tidak dilengkapi radio apapun sehingga Amerika tidak bisa mendeteksinya melalui radar. Sampai hari di mana ratusan pesawat itu diluncurkan, memborbardir--meluluh lantakkan basis Angkatan Laut Amerika Serikat di Pearl Harbor.

Asap menabun dari segala sisi dan penjuru. Dataran yang semulanya terlihat, bak menghilang terkamuflase kepulan asap hitam pekat yang membubung tinggi. Satu demi satu kapal perang hebat milik lawan mulai miring, lantas tenggelam ke dasar laut.

Setidaknya, agresi yang terbagi dalam dua gelombang itu mengakibatkan dua belas kapal perang milik lawan tenggelam dan sisanya rusak berat. 188 kapal terbang milik Amerika Serikat hancur, dan yang terparah 2.403 tentara Amerika meninggal dunia serta 1.178 lainnya mengalami luka-luka.

Kerugian yang cukup fantastis. Warga sipil pun tidak luput menjadi korban atas insiden ini. Meski begitu, Jepang rupanya tak berniat memporak-porandakan Pearl Harbour sepenuhnya. Terbukti dari sejumlah fasilitas seperti instalasi penting pangkalan, pembangkit listrik, galangan kapal, fasilitas pemeliharaan, fasilitas penyimpanan bahan bakar minyak, fasilitas penyimpanan torpedo, dermaga kapal selam, dan bangunan markas pangkalan yang dibiarkan.

" _Tora Tora! Tora_!"

Kode tersebut sampai pada telinga para prajurit di markas utama. Seluruh prajurit bersorak, di antara euforia, sebuah firasat menelusup dalam benak sang Uchiha.

 _"Bukankah ini kesalahan?"_

Bulu kuduk pria itu sampai meremang,

Perang yang dihentikan dengan perang tidak akan menemukan titik temu bila kedua pihak saling bersikukuh menjadi pemenang.

Embargo ancaman besar terhadap Jepang. Buntut perang Manchuria, di mana Amerika membantu mendanai Cina dalam segi militer dan keuangan, sedang impor minyak dan bahan mentah lain ke Jepang dihentikan. Di tambah sejumlah pertimbangan serta hasrat mengalahkan Amerika Serikat dengan harapan membuat negara itu tidak semangat lagi berperang usai kekalahannya di Pearl Harbour.

Tapi, apakah negara adidaya sekelas United States bakal tunduk semudah itu?

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan. Entahlah. Perasaannya sangat tidak karu-karuan sekarang.

 _"Kita (tanpa sadar) telah mengusik raksasa yang sedang tertidur."_

...

 ** _Tokyo, Januari 1942_**

"Sudah malam. Ibu sebaiknya lekas tidur," Sasuke mencium kening ibunya. Lahkahnya bergerak menuju wastafel guna membersihkan piring-piring kotor selepas mereka makan malam.

Sasuke pukul tujuh tadi tiba di rumah. Dua jam meleset dari perkiraan, yaitu sekitar pukul lima sore. Mau bagaimana, pesawat yang ia tumpangi terpaksa harus delay sebab cuaca buruk. Di musim dingin, badai salju acap menerpa di sepanjang bulan Januari sampai pertengahan Februari.

Sasuke kemudian menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Pada dekat tangga, terpajang pigura besar di mana membingkai potret sang ayah semasa hidup.

Dia seorang tentara Angkatan Darat yang bertugas di Manchuria selama tahun 1904, sampai September 1905. Hari itu pertempuran melawan Rusia memperebutkan Port Arthur dan semenanjung Liaodong.

Bertempur, bertempur, bertempur tanpa peduli tahun telah berganti sekian dekade. Tanpa hirau pada digit yang bergulir setiap detiknya. Pertempuran untuk memperluas kekuasan. Dalam hati kadang Sasuke mengutuk kenapa harus ada sistim imperialisme. Politik busuk yang mana sebuah negara kuat dapat menguasai suatu negara, bahkan seluruh dunia demi kepentingan pribadi.

Sasuke akui, ia prajurit lemah yang pada satu titik terkadang ingin membelot dari negaranya. Perang, perang, perang, bahkan sampai sekarang di Manchuria masih terjadi peperangan. Sudah berapa darah tumpah di tempat itu? Jika air mata penduduk Manchuria dikumpulkan, akankah membentuk sebuah danau yang baru?

Tapi, ia tetaplah seorang prajurit. Sang Kapten dalam Pelayanan Udara Angkatan Laut Kekaisaran Jepang. Seorang kepala tidak boleh lemah. Bahasa tubuh serta interupsinya merupakan acuan bagi bawahannya dalam bertindak. Ia harus melupakan sisi kemanusiaan untuk beberapa hal. Saat ini, kesejahteraan bangsa Jepang lah yang utama.

.

.

Bulatan-bulatan putih berguguran dari pekat gelita malam. Selembut kapas, halus dan dingin kala bersentuhan dengan kulit.

Bulatan-bulatan kecil yang selintas menyerupai dandelion bersua udara. Melayang, kemudian jatuh pada sandaran, entah tanah, pun bahu seseorang.

Pintu dari kayu itu didorongnya perlahan, lalu melangkah mendekati sebuah meja. Di sana telah duduk pemilik wajah lugu yang senantiasa ia rindukan. Manik ametisnya terpantau sayu, lembut penaka biasa. Ia memakai jaket tebal dengan syal merah melingkari leher. Rambut lurusnya tergerai sepinggang, netranya menerawang jauh menatap jendela.

Senyum Sasuke terang mengembang. Wajah cantik yang ia rindukan, lama sekali tidak menemuinya.

"Sas ...?" Sapa Hinata kala sepasang lavender miliknya menangkap netra sehitam arang milik Sasuke tengah memandangnya.

Langkah Sasuke kian bergas saja mendekati perempuan tersebut, dan kemudian duduk di hadapannya.

" _Konbanwa_ Hinata ..."

" _Un_ ... kau tak banyak berubah. Di musim dingin setidaknya pakai baju yang benar," ucap Hinata melepas syal yang melingkari lehernya, memakaikannya ke leher pemuda itu, "Kau bisa sakit."

Atensi Hinata kontan tidak dapat teralih dari baju yang Sasuke kenakan. Atasan kaos oblong dan celana jeans. Pakaian yang lebih cocok dipakai saat musim semi, kala suhu udara mulai menghangat.

"Aku baca di surat kabar suhu malam ini diperkirakan 16 derajat. Dasar ceroboh."

" _Hehehe_ ..." Sasuke menyesap sake yang baru disajikan oleh seorang pelayan, "aku hanya ceroboh ketika bersamamu. Selain itu tidak. Mana mungkin aku diangkat menjadi kapten bila kecerobohanku dalam segala bidang? Lagi pula, jarak rumahku dan tempat ini begitu dekat Hinata. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi wanita itu.

"Ada berapa banyak cerita yang kau lalui selama aku pergi?" Sambungnya.

Hinata justru terdiam,

Sorot matanya tertuju pada lengan Sasuke yang memiliki bekas luka sayatan. Sebelumya tanda itu tidak ada di sana. Hal berbahaya apa lagi yang Sasuke lakukan? Jika kali ini lengan, bisa saja di lain hari mengenai organ yang lebih vital.

Menyadari Hinata memandangi lengannya, buru-buru Sasuke menutupi bekas luka tersebut menggunakan telapak tangan.

"Aku tidak sengaja memotong apel dan mengenai lenganku,

" _Hahaha_ ... seharusnya aku menyadari bila laki-laki kurang cocok melakukan itu--"

"Menurutmu aku percaya?" Potong Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang menutupi bekas lukanya.

"Wajarkah seorang kapten berleha-leha memotong apel saat pasukan militer Jepang menggempur Pearl Harbour? Lebih konyol lagi, bagaimana bisa luka selebar ini dihasilkan oleh pisau kecil pengupas apel? Sepertinya luka ini juga mendapat beberapa jahitan."

Sasuke memalingkan netranya. "Hinata, sudahlah jangan membahas ini." Tangannya menggapai sebotol sake dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas.

"Sampai kapan kau terus menutupinya, Sas? Apa setiap kalimat kebenaran yang terlontar dari bibirmu adalah pelanggaran? Aku tidak habis pikir, padaku saja kau memilih bungkam."

Terlihat kekecewaan dari raut muka Hinata. Wajahnya menunduk dengan kurva di bibir yang tertarik ke bawah. Tangannya bersembunyi di balik bangku seolah sengaja agar Sasuke tidak bisa menggapainya.

Pertemuan macam apa ini? Selepas berbulan-bulan, Sasuke tidak mengharap pertemuan yang seperti ini.

"Hinata ..." lontarnya membelai pelan bahu gadis itu.

"Aku mengajak bertemu bukan untuk membahas itu. Aku sudah bosan dengan perang. Saat bertemu denganmu, aku ingin melupakannya sebentar."

"Hinata, kau tahu kan aku lebih sering ditempatkan pada posisi berbahaya? Anggap luka ini kudapat saat aku jalan-jalan. Dan aku tahu, kau paham betul jalan yang ku pilih itu seperti apa.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Itu saja ..."

Tetapi, hal ini justru berkebalikan dengan harapan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun kekhawatiran adalah bentuk rasa cemas yang acap timbul ketika hati gelisah memikirkan suatu hal. Peperangan demi peperangan sangat membuat Hinata cemas. Hari ini mereka boleh jadi dapat bertemu. Tapi hari-hari berikutnya? Bukankah semua belum tentu? Menyuruh agar tidak khawatir, sayangnya, Hinata tidak setegar itu.

Bersama perasaannya yang kian campur aduk, Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mati!"

Ia mengucapkannya dengan manik berkaca-kaca,

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup!" Tangannya gemetar, memaksa kelu suaranya keluar.

"Berjanjilah kau selalu dapat kembali ke Jepang meski kau dikirim sejauh apapun. Berjanjilah untuk bisa menjaga dirimu. Berjanjilah untuk tidak ceroboh. Berjanjilah untuk semua itu."

Sasuke tersenyum. Tangannya pelan menyeka air mata Hinata yang sedetik lagi boleh jadi tumpah dari pelupuknya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat wanitanya menangis. Ia gapai jemari Hinata, mengaitkan kelingking mereka seraya berjanji, "Aku akan selalu kembali untukmu."

"Mereka tidak kan semudah itu mematikanku. Separuh nyawaku ada di dirimu, Hinata. Selama kau baik-baik saja, maka nasibku juga akan sama. Kau pernah bilang kan, kita hidup dan bertahan dari hal yang sama? Percayalah, aku dapat menjaga diri sejauh ini karena aku memiliki mimpi yang mungkin sama denganmu,"

"...?" Kening Hinata terang mengerut mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Aku ingin membentuk sebuah keluarga kecil di mana terdapat beberapa anak yang terlahir dari rahim mu," Sebuah kecupan di bibir yang membuat netra Hinata membola. Ciuman pertamanya sejak pemuda itu mengungkapkan rasa. Sebuah kecupan lembut yang membawa separuh kesadarannya terbang ke awang-awang. Sebuah ciuman lembut, di mana Hinata rasa sangat mematikan.

"Aku mencintaimu ..."

Genggam Sasuke erat pada tangan Hinata setelah melepas ciumannya.

.

Hari-hari sementara ini, Sasuke--setidaknya--mampu sedikit bernapas lega. Atas kesuksesan penyerangan Pearl Harbour, Laksamana menghadiahinya waktu sebulan untuk pulang ke tanah air. Dalam libur panjang tersebut, Sasuke membaginya guna beberapa hal. Ulang tahun sang ibu, kunjungan ke beberapa sekolah militer, dan tentunya menemani Hinata mengajar.

"Pihak yang bertikai dalam pertempuran Sekigahara dibagi menjadi dua kubu. Pertama Pasukan Timur yang merupakan basis kubu Kaguya, dan kedua Pasukan Barat yang merupakan pendukung klan Senju." Terangnya sembari menulis di papan tulis.

"Ternyata pasukan Hozuki Ichizoku melakukan pembelotan kepada Pihak Barat. Tidak hanya Hozuki yang membelot, ada sejumlah samurai lain turut melakukan tindakan sama sehingga mengakibatkan hasil pertempuran yang harusnya dimenangkan Pasukan Barat, berubah menjadi kemenangan bagi Pasukan Timur." Hinata di sini menjeda, "ada yang perlu ditanyakan anak-anak?"

Murid-murid di hadapannya bak diinterupsi menggeleng bersama. Mereka kompak tanpa satu siswa pun yang mengangguk. Walau dari raut muka kesemuanya masih kentara bingung, Hinata tetap melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Pertempuran Sekigahara terjadi pada tanggal 15 September 1600 menurut kalender lunar, atau 21 Oktober 1600 menurut kalender Gregorian. Perang ini juga disebut sebagai perang saudara dalam sejarah samurai masa itu."

Sasuke mengangguk. Tersirat kepuasan dari senyum di bibirnya yang urung memudar selama berada di kelas ini.

Iris obsidiannya yang sepekat langit malam memindai wajah cantik Hinata yang sekarang sedang menerangkan di depan kelas. Caranya berbicara, caranya mengambil napas, caranya mengembusnya, pun gestur tubuh itu tak lepas dari pengamatan jeli sepasang oniks miliknya.

Senyum yang terulas begitu saja saat melihat Hinata memperjuangkan pendidikan anak-anak di sini.

Tugas yang berbanding terbalik dengannya, di mana Hinata mengarahkan anak-anak itu untuk lebih mengenal sisi kemanusiaan.

Setiap kali ia membahas perang, Hinata selalu memberikan pesan di akhir Kalimatnya. Hinata tidak mau pemikiran lugu bocah-bocah sekolah dasar tersebut terkontaminasi dan mentah-mentah menelan segala doktrin yang terdapat di buku-buku pelajaran. Ia tidak mau--bila nantinya di antara mereka ada yang menjadi prajurit--mereka serta merta mengangkat senjata dan memberondong peluru tanpa tahu tujuannya.

"Perang adalah kerja sama menuju kesengsaraan. Perang membawa luka sekalipun bagi pihak pemenang. Perang adalah jalan pintas manusia menghilangkan sisi kemanusiaannya. Anak-anak, jadi senantiasa lah menumbuhkan cinta dalam hati kalian. Tanpa memandang warna kulit, kepercayaan, jenis kelamin, kelahiran. Karena kita dicipta untuk saling melindungi." Tukas Hinata.

.

"Oke, siap ..."

Selain menemani Hinata mengajar, Sasuke untuk beberapa hari ini suka makan malam di rumah perempuan itu. Dari membeli bahan masakan di pasar, hingga memasaknya sampai matang dilakukan bersama-sama.

Orang tua Hinata bercerai semenjak tujuh tahun lalu. Penyebabnya adalah ayah Hinata yang seorang dokter dan kerap dikirim ke medan perang sebagai relawan. Kini pria berusia 60 tahun itu ditugaskan di Manchuria. Hinata kerap mengkhawatirkan kondisi ayahnya di sana. Apalagi sang ayah sekadar beberapa bulan sekali baru pulang. Tak jarang, setengah tahun sekali baru bisa menjumpai istri dan putrinya. Hal itu yang menyebabkan ibu Hinata memilih menikah lagi dan meninggalkan rumah. Sedang Hinata, ia kukuh bertahan di sini menunggu kepulangan ayahnya tiap tiba waktunya.

Seperti malam ini, ayahnya akan pulang dan sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan.

Sasuke sudah tidak sabar menemui calon ayah mertuanya. Baik dari mental, penampilan, pun kesiapan hatinya telah siap. Ia tidak sabar mengajak berbicara pria itu dan mengambil hatinya. Ya, meski perasaan gugup tersebut masih ada--karena dari foto yang terpajang di rumah Hinata, ayahnya terlihat sangat galak--tapi Sasuke bakal berusaha sebaik mungkin.

"Sas, ambil piringnya dalam almari."

Aroma sedap tercium dari teppanyaki yang kini sudah tersaji di atas meja makan. Udang, kerang, lobster, ayam dipanggang di atas sebuah nampan besi. Ada pula nabe, makanan kesukaan ayah Hinata, pun yakisoba; mie dicampur dengan kol, sayur serta daging, lalu dioseng dan ditambahi saus uster. Kesemua makanan ini adalah makanan yang biasa Hinata sajikan saat ayahnya pulang.

"Butuh bantuan lagi?" Sasuke meletakkan piring-piring itu di atas meja makan.

Hinata menggeleng. Ia menyuruh Sasuke beristirahat dan menawarinya segelas jus tomat.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke menolak dan memilih mengambil sebungkus cemilan dan sekaleng kopi instan dari lemari pendingin.

"Ini cukup kok. Kau juga sudah melakukan banyak hal hari ini Hinata. Sebaiknya kau istirahat--"

" _No no no_!" Hinata menggeleng cepat-- menggerakkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Saauke. "Bila bersamaku kau harus belajar hidup sehat," Hinata merebut kaleng kopi instan tersebut dan menyimpannya di balik punggung, "tunggu sambil nonton TV. Akan kubuatkan sebentar. Oke?"

" _Hmmm?"_

Dalam benak Sasuke, perempuan itu jadi lebih perhatian hari ini. _"Ada gerangan apa kah?"_

Senyum yang teruntai aneh di bibir Sasuke tentu Hinata sadari,

"...?" Firasatnya mendadak jadi kurang enak.

"Kau sedang belajar jadi istri yang baik?" celetuk Sasuke dengan seringai tak kalah anehnya. "Atau ... kau sudah tidak sabar melayaniku?"

"Saaaaas ... jangan banyak tanya!" Semburat di pipi Hinata terlalu menyala untuk disembunyikan.

"Dasar!"

Tapi jujur, salah satu hal yang ia suka dari Sasuke adalah, tatkala pemuda itu menggodanya.

.

"Hallo, selamat malam Letnan?"

"A-- saya mengerti. Baik. Saya akan menuju pangkalan sekarang juga."

Di saat yang sama, Hinata rupanya sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan segelas jus tomat segar di tangan.

"Hinata?"

"Mau pergi lagi?"

Membiarkan hening menguasai atmosfer sesaat. Wajah itu syarat akan kekecewaan. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mau melakukan ini. Terlebih ayah Hinata juga dalam perjalanan pulang. Tapi mau bagaimana, ini adalah perintah.

"Hinata ..."

Hinata memalingkan pandangnya bahkan sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Dengan lemas, tangannya yang terulur hendak menyentuh bahu perempuan itu, seketika lunglai dan jatuh. Sasuke tahu Hinata marah kepadanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti ini. Hanya saja--"

"Bukankah waktu liburanmu masih lama? Ini baru 18 Februari."

"Iya. Tapi sebagai prajurit aku juga harus siap saat negara memanggil, Hinata--"

Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke yang hendak menggenggam pergelangannya, "Apa kau sebenarnya tidak serius denganku?" Tuturnya dengan nada mulai meninggi. "Apa kau hanya mencari alasan agar tidak bertemu ayah? Haruskah kau selalu menuruti perkataan atasanmu? Apa tidak bisa sebentar selesaikan masalah kita dan kau pergi setelah itu?"

"Hinata ..."

"Sas, kau pikir untuk apa semua makanan ini?"

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu hal-hal yang disuka ayah dan yang tidak disukainya? Kau mungkin menganggapku seperti anak kecil sekarang. Aku memang tidak sedewasa itu, Sas. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu berperang."

"Hinata, dengarkan aku ..."

"Kapan semua berakhir?! Perang merebut keutuhan keluargaku! Perang membuatku terpisah dari ayah! Perang melukai hati semua orang, tapi kenapa perang masih ada sampai sekarang? Untuk apa kau angkat senjata bila tak bisa menghentikan perang? Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan selama ini, Sas? Kesejahteraan macam apa yang kerap pemerintah dengungkan? Apa ini hanya politik untuk melayani segelintir kepentingan?!"

"Hinata, kau mulai ngelantur!" Sasuke menangkup bahu Hinata.

"Kau pikir berapa banyak darah rakyat Manchuria yang tumpah? Kalian terus mendesak mereka dan mengusir mereka dari tanahnya sendiri. Jika aku bagian dari penduduk Manchuria, bila aku adalah salah satu dari pihak yang berseberangan denganmu, apa kau juga akan membunuhku?"

"HINATA!" Cengkeraman di bahunya lebih kuat, diiringi suara bariton yang keras.

"Sudah cukup!"

Tidak tahu. Tidak tahu sejak kapan air mata itu mengaliri pipi Hinata.

Sasuke merasa bersalah karena tanpa sadar telah membentaknya.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku ..."

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan padamu mengapa kita harus berperang. Tapi aku akan menegaskan bila semua memiliki alasan. Setiap negara mempunyai kebijakan untuk kedaulatan dan keamanan negaranya. Kita hidup di zaman di mana kau lemah, maka dunia takkan ramah. Tidak hanya Jepang, pertempuran berkepanjangan ini diikuti oleh banyak negara."

"... meski begitu, aku tidak pernah membenarkan tiap tindakanku saat harus merampas hidup seseorang. Aku melakukannya untuk bertahan. Membunuh, atau dibunuh. Bertahan, atau ditahan. Dan jika kau bertanya bila kau berada dipihak lawan apakah aku akan membunuhmu, jawabnya aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku tidak mau berandai-andai kau musuhku, Hinata. Tidak semua takdir di dunia adalah getir. Dan kau bukan bagian dari kegetiran itu.

"Aku mempertaruhkan diri demi negara, karena di negara ini ada orang yang ingin aku lindungi. Aku ingin menjaga keamanan mereka. Jadi, jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh lagi ya?"

Pipi yang terusap lembut itu membuat pemiliknya mengangguk. Walau matanya masih sangat sembab dan terlihat memerah.

"Aku berjanji. Tidak lama lagi, perang akan benar-benar selesai."

Bersama Sasuke yang melepas tangannya, Hinata harus menguatkan hati untuk kembali jauh dari pemuda itu.

Mengikhlaskannya menuju tanah sengketa, berdoa semoga ia selalu baik-baik saja.

.

.

 ** _Darwin (Australia), 19 Februari 1942_**

Kesekian kali ledakan terdengar dari pangkalan Angkatan Laut Amerika Serikat yang terletak di Darwin, bagian utara Australia.

Setidaknya 188 pesawat tempur diberangkatkan dari empat kapal induk yang berlokasi di laut Timor.

" _Tora! Tora! Tora_!"

Sandi itu kembali berkumandang menandakan kesuksesan misi pertama yang akan di susul serangan kedua serupa Pearl Harbour.

Tidak kurang 54 pasukan pembom dari darat didukung lebih dari puluhan kapal, kapal perusak, dan kapal laut dikerahkan guna memporak-porandakan Darwin.

Sasuke, melalui kaca pesawat tempurnya, melihat kondisi di bawah sana menggunakan teropong. Misi kali ini sukses besar. Sekiranya 23 pesawat musuh hancur, serta 10 kapal milik Amerika berhasil ditenggelamkan.

.

"Ayah jangan lupa diminum vitaminnya."

"Iya, ayah tahu."

"Jangan lupa juga memperhatikan kesehatan sendiri. Jika situasi mulai buruk, segera pulanglah."

" _Hmmm_... anak ayah ini sekarang jadi makin cerewet ya?" Lelaki itu mengambil ranselnya. "Ayah akan mengirimimu surat seperti biasa. Tentang lelaki itu, ayah yakin dia pria yang baik. Sepenuhnya pilihanmu keserakahan padamu Hinata,"

Setengah hati Hinata melepas kepergian ayahnya kembali ke Manchuria. Konflik di sana bermula dari kekalahan Tiongkok dalam perang yang berbuntut pelepasan klaim atas Korea, dan penyerahan Taiwan serta Port Arthur kepada Jepang. Namun, Rusia, Jerman dan Perancis menekan Jepang untuk menyerahkan Port Arthur sebab belakangan diketahui Rusia melakukan perundingan atas penyewaan pangkalan Angkatan Laut selama 25 tahun dengan Tiongkok. Sampai kini, tempat itu masih diselimuti oleh peperangan.

"Ayah berangkat ya ..."

"Hati-hati ..."

Sang ayah melambaikan tangan sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil yang menjemputnya. Selayak biasa, untuk menuju Manchukuo, ayahnya dan beberapa relawan lain akan dikirim menggunakan helikopter.

.

 ** _Ceylon, 5 April 1942_**

Sasuke memimpin penyerangan udara terhadap markas besar Armada Timur Inggris di Ceylon.

Tidak berhenti di sana, pada akhir bulan ia mengirim kapal selam _RO-33_ dan _RO-34_ untuk memata-matai kawasan yang akan dijadikan tempat pendaratan tentara Jepang dalam Operasi MO. Kapal-kapal itu memeriksa kepulauan Rossel, teluk-teluk di Kepulauan Deboyne, selat Jomard, dan jalur pelayaran ke Port Moresby dari sebelah timur.

Di saat yang sama, keadaan Manchukuo dalam seminggu ini mencekam oleh pemberontakan rakyat setempat. Terhitung lima tentara Jepang diculik, dan satu di antaranya ditemukan tewas dengan kepala terpenggal.

Atas insiden ini Kolonel Inuzuka memerintahkan seribu personelnya menginvasi kawasan pemberontak yang berada di wilayah barat Manchukuo. Ayah Hinata ditugaskan ke sana bersama empat dokter dan sebelas orang perawat.

"Aku sudah menganestesi kakinya, pisau bedah ..."

Seorang perawat langsung memberikan pisau bedah kepada Hiashi.

Di bawah pohon besar, ia mengoperasi di tempat seorang tentara yang mengalami luka tembak di kakinya. Setidaknya dua proyektil di temukan dalam betis lelaki itu.

Ia melakukan operasi ini tentu berdasar prosedur yang berlaku. Seorang suster di sampingnya terus mengawasi detak jantung pria tersebut sebab kehilangan banyak darah.

.

"Kembalikan nyawa ayahku, dasar iblis!"

Saat Hiashi mencuci tangan di sungai, seorang anak laki-laki--kira-kira berumur enam tahun--menatap tajam sepuluh tentara bersenjata lengkap tidak jauh di hadapannya. Noda darah mengering terlihat di kaus putihnya. Bukan dari luka sendiri, sepertinya berasal dari cedera seseorang kala ia memeluknya.

Tampak kepiluan ditunjukkan wajah yang sekarang dipenuhi kebencian itu. Lebam di pipi dan bekas memar di sekujur tangan serta kaki, dia terlihat memegang tongkat kayu yang mana ujungnya telah diruncingkan.

"Minggir bocah!" Gertak salah satu tentara.

Anak tersebut terkesan tak gentar dan malah balik melawan. Meski samar, tangannya terlihat gemetar memegang tongkat kayu itu.

"La-lawan aku berengsek! Akan kubunuh kalian semua!"

" _Tch_ , kami tak punya waktu meladenimu, bocah." Sang tentara begitu saja mengacungkan senapannya pada si anak.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, tertarik lah pelatuk tersebut, tergerak pula Hiashi berlari menyelamatkan anak itu.

 _Dia masih anak-anak ..._

 _Hidupnya seharusnya masih panjang ..._

 _Dia adalah aset masa depan untuk perdamaian ..._

" _Uggrh_ ..."

Darah memuncrat dari mulut Hiashi. Tangannya memeluk erat badan mungil anak itu, membiarkannya selamat, meski sebuah peluru harus bersarang di dadanya.

Anak lelaki tersebut agaknya masih _shock_ dengan yang baru terjadi.

Tubuh Hiashi kian melemah, merosot turun seiring darah mengucur dengan deras dari punggungnya.

.

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

"...?" Tergemap Hinata selepas membuka pintu.

Wanita memakai pakaian dinas kemiliteran menemuinya seraya menyodorkan sepucuk surat. Wajah wanita paruh baya itu tampak langsung menunduk dengan dua tangan yang saling taut di depan perutnya.

Surat tersebut dibungkus oleh amplop cokelat. Pada bagian kanan atas, tertulis dari Manchukuo.

"Surat ini?"

Sang wanita tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Rasanya ada yang aneh. Bila dari ayahnya, seharusnya pak pos yang mengantar.

Hinata kembali memperhatikan wanita itu.

Hatinya jadi berkecamuk. Ia pun membuka surat tersebut dengan segera. Dan ... ia seketika dibuat lemas.

Selembar amplop dan selembar kertas itu Hinata jatuhkan.

Sesak dalam dada rasanya tak terkira. Air matanya menjawab bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Surat itu dari satuan militer yang berada di Manchukuo. Surat itu, mengabarkan kematian ayahnya.

.

 _Hiashi-san meninggal ditembak separatis._

 _Kami sudah mengejar pelaku tapi mereka berhasil lolos._

 _Semua biaya pemakaman akan ditanggung oleh negara._

Di bawah naungan mendung kelabu. Dipayungi langit senja tanpa sececah kemuning melintang. Hinata memeluk sebuah batu nisan di tengah ratusan makam lainnya. Tangisnya pecah, sepecah kala melihat jenazah sang ayah sesaat usai diturunkan dari ambulance.

Enam hari lalu, Hinata melihat wajah ayahnya tertidur dalam damai.

Ayahnya terpaksa gugur. Sebuah nyawa yang sebatas dihargai lebar tanah makam. Konspirasi apalagi yang sedang pemerintah lakukan? Sayang, pembodohan terhadapnya gagal lantaran seorang petugas medis di sana mengirimnya surat.

Ayahnya meninggal sebab menyelamatkan anak laki-laki yang hendak di tembak.

.

 ** _Tokyo, Oktober 1992_**

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

Kesepuluh kali tangannya mengetuk pintu.

Tiada jawaban dan tak terdengar keberadaan siapapun dari dalam.

Pintu gerbang dibiarkan membuka tanpa dikunci. Daun dari pohon di halaman pun berserakan seolah tidak disapu. Sejumlah laba-laba tampak membangun sarang kokoh di antara celah ventilasi. Debu menghiasi meja teras, sejumlah surat kabar tampak menggulung pada kotak pos di depan rumah.

Ia memang lama tak mengunjungi rumah Hinata. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Pertempuran demi pertempuran, invasi Port Moresby di Nugini, invasi ke Tulagi, kemudian disusul gencatan senjata dengan pasukan militer Amerika pada tanggal 7 Juni.

Entah terhitung berapa kerugian, atau jumlah korban setelahnya. Usai misi-misi tersebut, ia akhirnya diperbolehkan kembali ke Jepang meski tiga hari saja.

 _Cleck_

Ketika Sasuke memutar gagang pintu, ia terkejut sebab rupanya tidak dikunci.

"..." Pelan Sasuke melangkah masuk.

Kondisi di dalam rumah tidak jauh dari keadaan pekarangan. Ruang tengah berantakan. Bercecer beberapa baju dan bungkus makanan. Dapur yang sedianya mereka pakai untuk memasak hari itu, sekarang tinggal dapur kosong menyisa nostalgia. Sejumlah piring berjamur tergeletak di atas wastafel di mana saluran airnya telah rusak.

Sasuke lalu naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar Hinata. Kondisi 180 derajat ia temukan, cukup kontradiksi dari terakhir ia memasuki.

Ruangan yang benar-benar dibiarkan berantakan. Tumpukan buku pada meja kerja Hinata berserak di lantai. Di atas ranjang, di atas sebuah buku--yang sepertinya diary--tergeletak foto Hinata bersama sang ayah.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Sasuke membuka buku tersebut.

Di halaman pertama, Hinata bercerita pengalamannya pertama mengajar. Ada pula bagian yang membedah pertemuan pertama mereka di pasar. Sebuah fragmen yang membuat hati Sasuke terasa hangat.

Pada lembar-lembar berikutnya, bercerita kekecewaan Hinata di hari mereka terakhir bertemu. Sasuke terus membuka laman demi laman, hingga menyentuh lembaran terakhir, yang membuat batinnya serasa disambar seketika.

Sebuah hal yang selama ini bahkan tidak sempat ia pikirkan.

Buru-buru Sasuke mengambil _handy talkie_ dari saku jaketnya,

"Saluran tiga! Saluran tiga! _Susanoo_ di sini." Ucapnya tergesa.

"Kirim helikopter ke titik dua belas, aku akan menuju Manchukuo sekarang."

.

.

Deru helikopter terdengar mendekati pelabuhan. Nyiur melambai kencang selaras embusan angin dari helikopter yang mulai turun di pangkalan.

Beberapa prajurit menyambutnya saat Sasuke menuruni tangga.

Mereka membusungkan dada dan bersikap hormat. Sasuke membalas penghormatan mereka dengan tangan kanan menyentuh pelipis, lalu kembali menurunkannya.

"Selamat siang, Kapten!"

"Selamat siang. Apa Mayor Naruto ada di markas?"

"Mayor sedang berkeliling. Mungkin sejam lagi tiba di markas."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu bawa aku mengelilingi tempat ini sebentar."

"Eeeh?" Tampak terkejut kopral tersebut.

"Ada apa? Tidak masalah kan?"

"Ti-tidak, Kapten!"

.

Manchukuo bagian barat banyak dihuni oleh pembelot. Terdiri dari beberapa kelompok kecil yang menyebar di dalam hutan.

Mereka menyerang tentara dengan senjata hasil rampasan, tak jarang dari kayu yang sengaja diruncingkan.

Sang kopral bernama Konohamaru itu membawa Sasuke berjalan-jalan menggunakan mobil lawas tipe _A_ keluaran tahun 1921. Mobil berwarna merah tersebut memiliki empat pintu dan sanggup menampung tujuh penumpang. Berbasis _Fiat Tipo 3_ , mesin yang diusung di depan berkapasitas 2800cc, 4 silinder dengan kecepatan 97 kilometer perjam, atau setara 35 tenaga kuda. Meski lawas, mobil ini cukup cocok digunakan menyisir kawasan hutan.

Sasuke, di sepanjang jalan, iris gelitanya terus memindai serius area sekitar pohon-pohon cemara, perdu, pun semak belukar yang dilaluinya.

Jalan terjal mulai terasa bergelombang. Lintasan berbatu dan sedikit licin oleh hujan yang mengguyur tadi pagi.

Sampai di dekat tikungan, Konohamaru--entah ada apa--mendadak membanting setir ke kanan. Tak lama terdengar pohon tumbang menghentak bumi dengan keras.

" _Aaah_ , sial! Apa lagi ini?" Tanpa sengaja Konohamaru mengucapya. Lupa bila dia berada di samping Sasuke, sang Kapten Angkatan Laut Kekaisaran Jepang. Buru-buru Konohamaru membekap mulut.

"A-ada pohon tumbang Kapten. Biar ku periksa--"

Belum sempat Konohamaru turun dari mobil, Sasuke menghalangi dengan membentangkan tangan kanannya.

Dia memberi interupsi supaya diam di tempat dulu.

"... Kapten?"

"Ada yang aneh."

" _Eh_?"

"Jika dilihat, pohon itu belum terlalu tua. Mungkin sekitar lima belas tahunan. Cuaca dari kemarin tidak buruk kan?"

Konohamaru mengangguk, "Hanya hujan di pagi tadi. Tapi tidak lebat."

Sasuke kemudian menyiapkan pistolnya. Memastikan sejumlah peluru berada dalam barrelnya.

"Persiapkan dirimu."

Sejumlah orang lalu terlihat keluar dari balik rimbun belukar. Kesemuanya memakai kupluk rajut yang menutupi wajah, di mana memperlihatkan matanya saja.

Tiga orang berbadan gempal, dua orang bertubuh kurus, dan seorang lagi--dilihat dari tingginya--tampak masih anak-anak.

"Oi turun Pak Tentara. Kami butuh mobilmu!" Satu dari tiga orang gempal menendang bemper mobil yang dinaiki Sasuke dan Konohamaru.

"Kau tuli ya?!" Satu orang lagi mendekati pintu.

Mereka membawa semacam belati, tombak kayu, dan satu di antaranya bersenjatakan senapan.

"Kau bisa bela diri kan?" Tanya Sasuke pada Konohamaru.

"Te-tentu saja Kapten."

"Empat orang bersenjata, dan dua yang berbadan besar bertangan kosong. Kau mengurus yang berbadan besar, aku mengurus tiga yang kecil."

" _Eeeh_?! Kapten--"

"Cepat lakukan." Sasuke melompat dari mobil menuju sasarannya.

Walau Konohamaru masih sedikit bingung--kenapa ia yang masih minim pengalaman ini harus menghadapi yang berbadan besar dengan salah satu memegang belati ... " _Aaaah_ , aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini. Mayor akan marah bila dia datang aku tak ada di tempat." Konohamaru akhirnya tetap turun, dan langsung diserbu tiga orang yang masing-masing memiliki ukuran tubuh dua kali lebih besar dari dirinya.

Pukulan demi pukulan berhasil Konohamaru tangkis. Saat salah satu menendang kearahnya, Konohamaru segera menangkap kaki lelaki itu, menguncinya, lalu mendorongnya.

Si pria pemegang belati mencoba menusukkan pisaunya, tapi kembali dapat Konohamaru tepis dan jatuhkan pisau tersebut ke tanah.

Mereka terlibat adu fisik yang sangat sengit. Tapi pada akhirnya tetap hanya satu yang menjadi pemenang.

Ketiganya, dengan terbirit terlihat lari ke dalam hutan.

Entah apa yang terjadi, pertarungan itu menyisakan Sasuke dengan si pemegang pistol seorang.

Dua lainnya tidak lagi tampak. Boleh jadi kabur serupa tiga lawan Konohamaru yang tadi.

Si pemegang pistol lumayan piawai bertarung fisik. Ia tak menyerah mengarahkan pukulan, meski Sasuke berkali-kali berhasil menampiknya.

Pukulan, tendangan, tangkisan. Sasuke melihat kesempatan guna mengunci pergerakan orang itu.

Mengunci pergerakan tangannya, memutar tubuhnya, dan kini Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Kau masih perlu belajar lagi Nak,"

Tubuh yang begitu mungil. Tingginya tidak lebih tinggi dari bahu Sasuke.

"Minta orang-orangmu menyingkirkan pohon itu--"

Sasuke menarik penutup wajah tersebut.

Seketika berurai lah rambut ungu panjang dengan wangi lavender yang khas.

"Pe-perempuan?" Terkejut Konohamaru melihatnya.

Hal yang sama juga di alami Sasuke. Sampai ia tidak sadar telah memberi kesempatan wanita itu untuk bebas.

Disikunya perut Sasuke yang membuat lelaki itu melepas kunciannya.

" _Aaah_ \--"

"Ka-Kapten!" Konohamaru berlari mendekati Sasuke.

Kaki tanpa alas, celana kain yang robek, kaos oblong, rambut terurai sepinggang dengan kulit seputih porselen.

Saat Sasuke memandang wajahnya, tersentak ia melihat wajah yang sangat ia kenal menodongkan pistol.

"Buang senjata kalian dan angkat tangan!"

Sasuke membuang pistolnya, lalu mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

"Ka-Kapten--?!"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu bicara!" Potong Hinata.

" _Haah_?!"

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tersentak Konohamaru tahu sang kapten mengenal wanita iu.

 _"Se-sebenarnya dia siapa?"_

Keduanya saling pandang untuk beberapa lama. Sepuluh detik, tiga puluh, satu menit ...

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Hinata?"

Sasuke melirik pistol yang kini sedang dipegangnya, "Dan kau mendapat itu dari mana?" Dalam hati, Sasuke pula bingung sejak kapan Hinata mempelajari teknik beladiri.

"Hinata ...?"

"Kau membaca buku _diary_ ku?"

Sasuke membuang napas, "Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya di atas ranjangmu."

"Aku mengetuk pintu berkali-kali. Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tahu tindakanmu melanggar hukum?"

Di lain pihak, Konohamaru hanya bisa terbingung berada di tengah-tengah situasi ini.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi di antara sang kapten dan wanita itu.

"Hinata ayo kembali," bujuk Sasuke

Tapi sepertinya Hinata menolak hal tersebut. Bahkan, tangannya terlihat mengepal.

"Negara membunuh ayahku. Mereka melakukan pembodohan publik. Mereka menuduh para separatis yang melakukan ini. Kau tahu bagaimana terlukanya hatiku mengetahuinya?"

"Negara mengkhianati ayah yang sudah bersumpah setia padanya, Sas. Apa kau masih ingat janjimu saat terakhir kita bertemu?"

 _"Aku berjanji. Tidak lama lagi, perang akan benar-benar selesai."_

"Kau pembohong!"

"Perang sama sekali tidak berhenti! Justru sebaliknya, Jepang terus saja melakukan penyerangan demi penyerangan. Jangan kau minta sebutkan, karena kau lebih tahu dari aku, Sas. Dan kau ingat pertanyaanku malam itu?"

 _"Jika aku bagian dari penduduk Manchuria, bila aku adalah salah satu dari pihak yang berseberangan denganmu, apa kau juga akan membunuhku?"_

"Sekarang, tidak perlu berandai-andai lagi, Sas. Sekarang, aku adalah musuhmu. Jadi apa kau masih tak ingin membunuhku?"

"Hinata!"

"Apa?!"

"Lupakan semua yang terjadi di antara kita, Sas. Kau hendak memintaku kepada ayah bukan? Ayah sudah tidak ada Sas. Tidak ada lagi pihak yang perlu kau minta izinnya. Malam itu, jika kau mau sedikit menunggu lebih lama, mungkin kau bisa memintaku. Tapi sayang, kau memilih pergi. Kau memilih negaramu."

"Hentikan perkataanmu Hinata! Atau aku akan--"

"Akan apa?! Kau mau membunuhku?"

Hinata tertawa.

"Mulai sekarang kita berjalan masing-masing! Kau di jalanmu dengan segala pangkat yang kau miliki, dan aku berada di jalur lain, di mana aku bisa sewaktu-waktu membunuhmu ..." Di balik tawa sumbang itu, tersirat kepedihan yang begitu dalam.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan ini dengan baik, Hinata? Apa kau sudah memikirkan, bila tindakan mu bukan bentuk pengkhianatan perjuangan ayahmu?"

 _Dorrrr_

Terpercik darah dari lubang jalan peluru bersarang di bahu kiri Sasuke.

Hinata baru saja menarik pelatuk pistolnya

Sasuke jatuh berlutut di tanah. Ia masih sadar, hanya saja bahu kirinya berdarah.

"Ka-Kapten!" Berlari, Konomaru menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sas, aku tidak bercanda tentang ini. Kita menang tidak sejalan dari dulu, kan?"

Tidak ada hitam atau putih. Keduanya abu-abu. Mereka sama-sama merindukan dan memperjuangkan hal yang sama ...

Ketentraman

Hinata terlihat berbalik setelahnya.

Langkah kakinya berubah menjadi lari kecil, dan selanjutnya menghilang di balik jejeran pohon Cemara.

 _Bouggg_

Sasuke memukul tanah dengan keras.

Andai dia datang lebih cepat, dia pasti bisa mencegah Hinata pergi.

 _"Selama kau baik-baik saja, maka nasibku juga akan sama. Kau pernah bilang kan, kita hidup dan bertahan dari hal yang sama? Percayalah, aku dapat menjaga diri sejauh ini karena aku memiliki mimpi yang mungkin sama denganmu,"_

 _"Aku ingin membentuk sebuah keluarga kecil di mana terdapat beberapa anak yang terlahir dari rahim mu."_

" _Aaaaaarrrgggg_ ..." Sasuke kembali memukul tanah.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
